gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende (Episode)
"Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" (im Original: "And Now His Watch Is Ended") ist die vierte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 21. April 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 9. Juni 2013 auf Sky. Inhalt Lord Varys gibt Tyrion Lennister Einblick in die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit. Der Hunger treibt die Nachtwache an ihre Grenzen. Arya wird unterdessen zum Kommandeur der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gebracht. Und Daenerys Targaryen lässt sich auf einen gefährlichen Handel ein, um eine Armee hinter sich zu versammeln. :Text: Sky Handlung Für den Ritt haben Lockes Männer Jaime seine abgehackte Hand um den Hals gebunden - eine seelische Qual für ihn. Körperlich baut er auch immer weiter ab und fällt schließlich vom Pferd in den Schlamm. Mit brüchiger Stimme bittet er um Wasser, doch Locke gibt ihm Pferdeurin zu trinken. Da bäumt sich noch einmal Jaimes Lebenswillen auf: Er entreißt einem Mann das Schwert und versucht, sich mit seiner ungelenken linken Hand zu verteidigen. Er wird umzingelt, entwaffnet und in den Morast getreten. Hilflos versucht Brienne einzuschreiten – umsonst. Locke droht Jaime, ihm auch die andere Hand abzuschneiden, wenn er nicht spurt. Tyrion besucht Varys in dessen Gemächern und möchte mit ihm über den Mordanschlag auf ihn selbst in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser reden. Er braucht Beweise, um Cersei zu überführen. Vielleicht hat einer der Vögelchen etwas Nützliches erfahren? Während des Gespräches ist Varys mit einer ominösen Kiste beschäftigt. Dann erzählt er, wie es zur Kastration kam: In seiner Kindheit war er mit Schauspielern unterwegs, als ihn sein Herr an einen Unbekannten ausgeliehen hat, einen Zauberer. Dieser Mann wollte ihn nicht sexuell missbrauchen, sondern hat ihm einen Lähmungstrank verabreicht. Mit einem Hakenmesser hat er den hilflosen Jungen beschnitten und dabei gesungen. Die abgetrennten Genitalien hat er vor Varys Augen verbrannt. Aus den blauen Flammen sprach eine Stimme zum Zauberer. Varys erzählt, wie er zum Sterben ausgesetzt wurde. Er plante seine Rache erweiterte er seinen Einfluss nach und nach und mit Geduld in den Roten Bergfried, er kann Tyrions Rachegelüs für den versuchten Mord gut nachempfinden, sagt ihm jedoch, dass er keinen Einfluss besitzt. Er öffnet die Kiste und Tyrion schaut hinein. Innen drin befindet sich der verstümmelte Zauberer mit zugenähtem und geknebeltem Mund und erklärt Tyrion, dass er eines Tages Rache an demjenigen nehmen könne, wenn er diesen Rat befolgt. Grenn und Edd sind in Crasters Bergfried beim Schweinemistschaufeln. Rast kommt hinzu und meint, der Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont sei Schuld an ihrer Situation, schließlich habe er sie zur Faust der Ersten Menschen geführt. Auch Craster sei nicht zu trauen, denn er werde sie bestimmt den Weißen Wanderern ausliefern. Doch Grenn und Edd zweifeln nicht an ihrem Kommandanten. Sam besucht derweil Goldy und ihren neugeborenen Sohn. Sie gibt ihm sein Unterpfand zurück und meint, sie will keinen Fingerhut, sondern dass er ihr Baby rettet. Bran Stark verfolgt im Traum den Dreiäugigen Raben, der sich hoch oben in einem Baum niederlässt. Da erscheint Jojen Reet und weist ihn an, dem Vogel zu folgen. Bran kraxelt hinauf und begegnet dort seiner Mutter, Catelyn Stark, die ihn aufgebracht verbietet, nicht mehr zu klettern. Sie schüttelt ihn so heftig, dass er vom Baum fällt und erwacht. Varys trifft sich mit Ros, die ihm über Podricks Liebeskünste berichtet. Dann gesteht sie ihm, sie fürchte Petyr Baelish könne Sansa mit nach Hohenehr nehmen. Es gibt eindeutige Hinweise darauf. Joffrey Baratheon führt seine Verlobte Margaery Tyrell durch die Große Septe von Baelor, zeigt ihr die Gräber verstorbener Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen und erzählt begeistert, wie jeder von ihnen ermordet wurde. Gekonnt heuchelt sie Interesse. Unweit der beiden sprechen Olenna Tyrell und Cersei Lennister über die anstehende Hochzeit. Geschickt bringt Margaery Joffrey dazu, sich mit ihr dem jubelnden Volk auf der Terrasse zu zeigen. Cersei beobachtet die beiden und ist schockiert über Margaerys augenfälligen Machtzuwachs. Theon Graufreud wird von seinem unbekannten Retter angeblich zum Unterschlupf seiner Schwester Asha gebracht. Er fasst Vertrauen zu dem Fremden und gesteht, dass Bran und Rickon noch am Leben sein müssten, da er lediglich zwei Waisenjungen an ihrer statt ermordet hat. Allmählich kommt Reue in ihm auf und er erkennt, dass im Grunde Ned Stark sein wirklicher Vater gewesen ist. Zu spät bemerkt er, dass auch der Fremde ein hintergründiges Spiel mit ihm treibt: Er hat Theon in die Folterkammer zurückgeführt, wo er von seinen Peinigern wieder ans Kreuz gebunden wird. Und abermals sitzt Brienne mit Jaime gefesselt an einem Baum. Sie verlangt von ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr gehen lässt und wieder zu Kräften kommt. Doch Jaime ist völlig gebrochen – ohne seine Schwerthand ist er kein begnadeter Kämpfer mehr. Brienne eröffnet ihm, dass sie weiß, wie er sie vor den Vergewaltigungen gerettet hat. Tarth wird allein wegen ihrer strahlend blauen Gewässer die Saphirinsel genannt. Dort gibt es keine Edelsteine. Cersei warnt ihren Vater Tywin Lennister vor den Tyrells, denn Margaery gewinnt zunehmend Kontrolle über Joffrey. Doch das gefällt Tywin. Seiner Ansicht nach wäre eine erfolgreiche Manipulation dieses unvernünftigen Jungen eigentlich Cerseis Aufgabe gewesen. Dann verspricht er herablassend, sich selbst um Joffreys Erziehung zu kümmern. Varys stattet Olenna einen Besuch ab und teilt ihr mit, dass Baelish bei seiner Abreise nach Hohenehr höchst wahrscheinlich Sansa aus Königsmund mitnehmen werde. Falls Robb stürzt, ist Sansa nach Varys’ Meinung der Schlüssel zum Norden. Man sollte Baelish nicht so viel Macht überlassen, dazu ist er viel zu gefährlich. Margaery trifft Sansa an der Küste beim Gebet und bringt sie mit einer völlig überzogenen Lügengeschichte zum Lachen. Dann eröffnet sie Sansa die Möglichkeit, ihren Bruder Loras zu heiraten, was diese freudig aufhorchen lässt. Jenseits der Mauer hat ein Mitglied der Nachtwache seine Verwundung – einen gebrochenen Fuß - nicht überlebt. Die Brüder sprechen am Scheiterhaufen die alten Worte des Abschieds. Rast meint jedoch, eigentlich habe Craster den Bruder verhungern lassen. Dann versammeln sich alle in Crasters Hütte. Der Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont möchte erst fortziehen, wenn die Verletzten aus der Schlacht gegen die Wiedergänger zu Kräften gekommen sind. Doch Craster will die Nahrungsvorräte für seine Frauen zurückbehalten. Wegen der mangelhaften Verpflegung kommt es zum Streit, in dessen Verlauf einer der Brüder Craster ermordet. Mormont zieht sein Schwert, um die anwesenden Frauen zu schützen, und wird hinterrücks von Rast erdolcht. Nun eskaliert die Situation vollends, jeder kämpft gegen jeden. Kurz entschlossen rennt Sam zu Goldy und schafft sie mit ihrem Sohn fort. Thoros von Myr erreicht mit seinen Männern, mit Arya Stark und Gendry das Versteck der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, eine Höhle. Sandor Clegane wird in die Mitte gestellt. Lord Beric Dondarrion tritt hervor und erklärt, dass die Bruderschaft dem Herrn des Lichts dient, und somit über alle Menschen richtet, die Unschuldige geschändet und getötet haben. Allerdings streitet der Bluthund die Taten, die man ihm zur Last legt, vehement ab. Nun klagt Arya ihn an. Doch mit dem Mord an Mycah meint Bluthund nur seine Pflicht dem Prinzen gegenüber erfüllt zu haben. Die Bruderschaft einigt sich auf ein Götterurteil durch Zweikampf: Der Bluthund soll gegen Beric kämpfen. Daenerys Targaryen trifft sich in Astapor mit Kraznys mo Nakloz, um den Kauf der Unbefleckten abzuschließen. Sie übergibt wie vereinbart, Drogon, dem stärksten ihrer Drachen dem Händler und erhält dafür die Peitsche, mit der man die Sklavenarmee lenkt. Dann wendet sie sich den Unbefleckten zu, redet mit ihnen Valyrisch. Sie bedurfte der Übersetzungen von Missandei also gar nicht und hat demnach alle herabsetzenden Äußerungen Kraznys' sehr wohl verstanden. Dann weist sie ihre Unbefleckten an, die Sklavenmeister zu töten. Ihr nächster Befehl geht an den Drachen, Kraznys zu verbrennen. Am Abend sind Teile Astapors zerstört, die Sklavenhalter sind tot. Daenerys bietet den Unbefleckten die Freiheit an und fragt sie, ob sie bereit wären, sich ihr freiwillig anzuschließen. Die Männer stimmen zu - Daenerys braucht die Sklavenpeitsche nicht mehr. Sie verlässt mit ihrer Armee die Stadt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Zauberer Tode *Bannen *Jeor Mormont *Craster *Kraznys mo Nakloz *Greizhen mo Ullhor *einige Guten Herren und Sklavenmeister Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *James Cosmo als Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Robert Pugh als Craster *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Noah Taylor als Locke *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Thomas Brodie Sangster als Jojen Reet *Burn Gorman als Karl Tanner *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes als Rast *Dan Hildebrand als Kraznys mo Nakloz *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Esmé Bianco als Ros *Philip McGinley als Anguy *Clifford Barry als Greizhen mo Ullhor *Sophie Reid als eine Tyrell-Lady *Bryan Quinn als ein Bolton-Soldat *Harold James McMullan als Zauberer Nicht im Abspann genannt *Tyrone Kearns als Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner *Dennis McKeever als Offizier der Nachtwache *Jamie Michie als Walton Stahlbein Anmerkungen *Nur 18 von 28 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der dritten Staffel erscheinen in dieser Episode. *James Cosmo tritt zum letzten Mal in der Rolle des Jeor Mormont, durch den Tod des Charakters in dieser Episode, auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" bezieht sich auf den Auspruch der Nachtwache am Ende des Nachrufs bei der Bestattung eines Mitglieds verwendet wird. Es bezieht sich auf den Tod von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont. *Eigentlich war geplant, dass Varys Tyrion von seiner Vergangenheit am Abend vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erzählt. In einem Script planten die Schreiber dies in der Episode "Schwarzwasser" ein, jedoch entschieden sie, dass es nicht zum Aufbau der Folge passte. Varys deutet seine Vergangenheit an, jedoch verschiebt er es auf später.Watchers on the Wall — Cogman Tweets Anon! Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern erzählt Varys Tyrion nach dem mysteriösen Mord von Cortnay Fünfrosen in Sturmkap in den Büchern von seiner Vergangenheit. Außerdem wurde bislang in den Büchern nicht gezeigt, wie Varys den Zauberer aufspürt und seine Rache an ihm nehmen kann, so dass kein genauer Anhaltspunkt vorhanden ist, ob die Geschichte gelogen oder wahr ist. *Margaery erzählt Sansa eine Lügengeschichte über ihre Cousine Allana, die Margaery angeblich wegen ihrer Nase hänselte, ihr den Spottnamen "Schweinegesicht" gab und Grunzlaute machte, wenn Margaery in der Nähe war. Die Figur Allana kommt in den Büchern nicht vor, jedoch ähnelt ihr Verhalten dem von Jeyne Pool im ersten Band, wenn sie Arya Stark als "Pferdegesicht" verspottet oder wiehert, wenn Arya in ihre Nähe kommt. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des zweiten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 44: Tyrion X - Varys erzählt Tyrion nach dem Mord von Renly Baratheon und Cortnay Fünfrosen, hinter dem er Zauber von Priesterin vermutet, wie er entmannt wurde. Seitdem hasst er Magie und ist Stannis Baratheon nicht besonders wohlgesonnen. Galerie 304 Große Septe von Baelor.jpg 304 Daenerys Unbefleckte.jpg 304 Sansa.jpg 304 Brienne.jpg 304 Cersei Olenna.jpg 304 Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried.jpg 304UndJetztIstSeineWacheZuEndeDracheFeuer1.jpg 304UndjetztistseineWacheProfil1.jpg 304 Unbefleckte.jpg 304 Unbefleckte3.jpg 304 Unbefleckte1.png 304 Daenerys Missandei Jorah Barristan.jpg 304 Jeor Mormont 01.jpg 304 Daenerys Unbefleckte 01.jpg 304 Cersei Olenna 01.jpg 304 Joffrey Margaery 02.jpg 304 Joffrey Margaery 03.jpg 304 Cersei Olenna 02.jpg 304 Sansa Margaery 01.jpg 304 Tyrion 01.jpg 304 Tyrion 02.jpg 304 Tyrion 03.jpg 304 Daenerys 01.jpg 304 Daenerys 02.jpg 304 Daenerys Missandei Unbefleckte.jpg 304 Joffrey 01.jpg 304 Joffrey 02.jpg 304 Zauberer.jpg 304 Brienne 01.jpg 304 Tyrion.jpg 304 Jeor Mormont.jpg 304 Rast.jpg 304 Kraznys.jpg 304 Sam Goldy.jpg 304 Daenerys Missandei.jpg 304 Missandei.jpg 304 Joffrey Margaery.jpg 304 Joffrey .jpg 304 Daenerys.jpg 304 Sansa Margaery.jpg 304 Varys Olenna.jpg 304 Varys.jpg 304 Olenna.jpg 304 joffrey.jpg 304 Bannens Verbrennung.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:And Now His Watch Is Ended es:Y ahora su guardia ha terminado fr:Voici que son tour de garde est fini it:E ora la sua guardia si è conclusa ja:シーズン3第4話「穢れなき軍団」 pl:A teraz jego warta dobiegła końca pt-br:E agora sua vigia terminou ro:Acum rondul lui s-a încheiat ru:И теперь его дозор окончен zh:TV:第三季第四集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden